


Stay On Target

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Tumblr Collection [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Definite inaccuracies, F/M, Military AU, Modern AU, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Rey, Porn with some plot, Secret Relationship, air force au, transferred from tumblr to escape the staff mess up of 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Capt. Rey "Scavenger" Jakku is one of the best pilots in her squadron - but she has a secret that could potentially ruin her career.Namely: she's having an affair with her commanding officer, Lt. Col. Poe "Rebel" Dameron"





	Stay On Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunburnracing (natblack1971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stay on Target - PHOTOSET](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842166) by [sunburnracing (natblack1971)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing). 



> Written in response to sunburnracing's photoset (linked through this fic)!
> 
> I don't know a whole lot about the Air Force/military, so disclaimer there.
> 
> This was originally for Damerey Week!!

“Bank left, Captain, that’s an order!” **  
**

Poe Dameron’s voice comes through loud and clear over the comms, and Rey Jakku takes about three seconds before she finally obeys. In those three seconds, Dameron’s able to run the entire gamut on known curse words.

“Cool your jets, Colonel,” Rey says flippantly, waving her wing at him on the way by.

“I’ll see you on the ground, Jakku,” Poe snaps, and the edict is met with a chorus of  _OoooOooOo_  from the rest of the squadron.

Jess Pava, who had been the team joker before Rey showed up, whispers, “Good luck, Scavenger,” into the comms as the squadron begins its descent towards D’Qar Air Base.

“Thanks, Testor.”

“Rebel Squadron, coming in,” Poe still sounds irritated over the comms, and Rey grits her teeth for what’s sure to be  _An Ordeal_  when her wheels hit ground.

They land without any further incident, and Rey rips her helmet off, eyeing the rest of the squadron through the glass before finding Poe. He’s staring at her with his mask and helmet still on - and she waggles her fingers at him, smirking cockily. She swears she sees him smile in response before his I’m the Boss scowl slips back into place, and his finger comes up to jab at her.

_You. Me. Now._

Rey prepares for what’s sure to be a serious dressing down, and he doesn’t disappoint. The rest of the squadron slouches off as Poe reprimands her for what feels like half an hour (and it might have been shorter, if Rey hadn’t risked demotion and court martial by going toe to toe with her XO). It isn’t a productive conversation, and they storm off in separate directions; Rey has a curdling pit of anxiety in her stomach for the rest of the day, and she finds herself utterly unable to eat when she enters the mess.

Poe “Rebel” Dameron had earned the name what was probably a lifetime ago - his streak of disobedience had ended long before Rey entered the Force, and now, he was a stickler for the rules in the air, through and through. This meant he and Rey often clashed during training exercises, but today had been especially bad.

Their base was unique in that they had individual living quarters - and when Rey doesn’t see a specific face while walking around the mess, she finds herself walking through the base towards one person’s rooms.

Her knock starts timid but becomes more and more adamant. There’s no response though; and Rey Jakku isn’t one for waiting.

“Colonel?” Rey tries one last time before giving up, shrugging and turning to walk back down the corridor with the remainder of her pride.

It’s at that moment that the door swings open, and Rey almost squeaks at the glare on his face.

“Yes, Captain?” Rey flinches at the sternness in his voice - not that she’d ever let him see it.

“I came to apologize.” She holds her head high, spine straight. “Sir.”

Like before, there’s a flicker of a smirk, a flash of amusement, before Poe straightens up as well and looks her in the eye. “Apologize for what, Captain?”

“For general disobedience,” Rey begins. “And - for fighting with you when you called me out on it. You had every right to take my wings after that display.” She rubs the back of her neck awkwardly, a habit she hasn’t been able to kick even with her increased discipline. “Sir.”

Poe’s smile is undeniable now. “Oh? Is that so?”

“Yes sir.” If Rey didn’t know any better, she’d think Poe likes hearing her mumble  _sir_  (when in reality, she knows he loves it).

“Well, Captain Jakku, I’d be the first to admit that if every pilot had their wings clipped over a display of a hot temper, I would have been grounded a long time ago.”

“Sir?” Rey can’t help the small smile that crosses her lips. It doesn’t look like he minds at all. Quite the opposite.

“Is the apology all you came to deliver, Captain?” Poe takes a step back into his quarters, and Rey considers saying ‘ _yep_ ,’ walking down the hall, playing coy, just to give him a taste of his own medicine. But he looks so damn good in the half-light of his quarters, most of his uniform removed for the day, leaving him in his undershirt and trousers - obscene around the thick muscle of his thigh - his high and tight showing only the barest hint of his natural curls. It’s not a hard choice to make.

“No sir.” Rey can barely contain the shiver of excitement building in her gut. “But it’d be better if I delivered the next part in private.”

“Fair enough.” Poe’s eyes are heavy on her face as he takes another step back into his room. “…Captain.”

Rey takes another cautious glance down the hallway before stepping in after him. The door clicks shut behind her, and she swallows hard - despite her performance in the sky earlier, this is the riskiest thing she’s done all day. And God, she loves it. “This is becoming a habit, Colonel,” Rey teases. She pulls her shirt off without any further ado, letting it hit the floor next to her.

“Yeah.” Poe clears his throat, and to his absolute credit, his gaze doesn’t waver from her face when her bra joins her shirt. “We should tell Leia.”

“What?” Rey falters and stares at him, her hands sliding from where they were balled at her hips, falling slack at her sides. Poe looks flustered immediately. 

“I mean…if this is serious. We need to disclose it to my commanding officer.” He’s the least confident she’s ever seen him, clearly flailing. “But if you don’t want to…”

“No, no - that’s - that’s good.” Rey says weakly. “I just didn’t realize you felt that way too.” The implication isn’t lost on him, and his expression is half tender, half hungry.

“And what way is that, Captain?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Rey whispers, flushing. Her arms cross in front of her bare chest, and she wishes she hadn’t chucked her shirt, her armor so far away from her reach.

“Because I’m wondering if you really do feel the same way,” Poe continues as though she hasn’t just shown her hand. “If you’re up all night thinking about me, the way I do about you. If the sound of me coming–”

“Jesus, Dameron.”

“- Is the only sound you can remember when you’ve got a minute to yourself.” He steps closer to her, trails his hand down her bare arm tenderly. “I’m wondering if it really is the same for you.”

Rey averts her eyes, trembling from this much want, this much intimacy. It’s almost too much. It is too much. Poe isn’t done, of course.

He leans in to whisper the next part into her ear. “This is real for me. And if it’s real for you, I want you to get on that bed so I can show you how much you mean to me. Understood?”

Another shaky breath escapes her lungs. “Yes…sir.”

“Call me Poe,” he whispers before stepping away.

Rey feels like she’s on the knife’s edge with this - she releases another breath. She crosses the room to the bed as instructed, yanks the belt free from her pants, yanks her pants off, and sits daintily, more daintily than she sits in the mess, or on leave, or at her uncle’s house, on the edge of the bed. “Poe.”

He kneels at her feet when he walks to the bed; he kneels at her feet and gently spreads her legs apart, his fingers light and sweet on her knees as he opens her to his gaze. Poe leans in slowly, his nose almost brushing her clit. “Do you know how much you scared me today?” He murmurs, his breath washing over her. Rey shudders but doesn’t answer. “I asked you a question,” he reminds her, squeezing her knees gently.

“No.” Rey shakes her head for emphasis when he drags his eyes away from her center and to her face. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Do you have,” Poe leans in further, his lips centimeters away from where they need to be. “Any idea what it would be like you  _had_  crashed?”

“I’m a dime a dozen,” Rey reminds him. “Testor’s a better pilot than I am.”

“I’m not talking about the state of my squadron.” Poe gives her a stern look, cruelly pulling away from her. Rey huffs and wiggles against his grip, but he only tightens his fingers, now pressing adamantly into her skin. “I’m talking about you. How the galaxy would be different without you.”

Rey has a smart ass comment, she really does, but it dies in her throat with his next words. “If I lost you, I’m not sure how I’d go on.” He stops talking and drops his eyes, most likely to hide the intensity she’d just glimpsed. His hands relax on her legs.

“Poe?”

He shakes his head, and when his head comes back up, she swears she glimpses tears, but it’s only a glimpse before he’s ripping his shirt off, leaning forward once more, and licking a hot stripe along her slit. Rey yelps at the sudden change in pace and grips his hair; it’s futile, as his skill quickly overpowers her senses, and she falls to the neatly made bed, writhing and sobbing his name. She grips the sheets tightly, yanking them out of their perfect corners as he devours her, his lips wrapped around her clit, his fingers notched in her cunt. “Poe!” She shrieks his name because it’s the only thing she can remember; he licks at her like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do, his fingers fucking her rapidly, pushing her towards what’s going to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

She teeters at the edge for only a second before plunging over it, babbling and cursing, trying to stay quiet because they haven’t reported their relationship - is that what they were calling it? - to Leia just yet, probably failing in her attempts to do so, but the wet heat of Poe’s mouth, tight around her clit, and the gentle scrape of his five-o-clock shadow against the sensitive inside of her thighs is driving her slightly insane. Poe helps her finish, pulling away when she grows too sensitive, but leaving his fingers inside her still-intermittently throbbing cunt. When she’s ridden most of it out, he slips his fingers free and surges up onto the bed next to her, gathering her up in his arms - she goes easily, boneless as she is - and pulling her into his lap as he settles on the mattress. She’s draped over his legs, one of his forearms intimately between her thighs, his palm resting on her ass, and his lips go to her neck, leaving a sweet trail of kisses over her throat.

“Sorry,” he whispers. “That was probably intense, huh?”

“Mmm.” Rey doesn’t agree or disagree, just toys with his tags and the silver ring which shares their chain. “Your turn?”

“I’d rather just hold you.” Poe kisses her lips next, and Rey sinks into it, sighing, snuggling closer to his bare chest. She rests her head on his collarbone when the kiss ends, and he tightens his grip on her, holding her closer than anyone ever has.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” she says again because it does bear repeating. “Really, I am. I was just being silly.”

“I know.” His lips brush over her temple, and she sighs through her nose. “I forgive you. Just promise me you’ll be more careful, or at the very least, listen to me when I ask you not to do something that will endanger your life.”

“Fair enough.” Rey’s nose wrinkles even in her blissed out state at her next thought. “I’ll probably be reassigned.”

“Probably.” Poe’s arms feel more tense around her, and Rey regrets saying anything. “…They might try to put you at another station.”

“Oh.” The idea really does make her sad; this place has become a sort of home for her, her first real home, and it’s in no small part due to Poe and her friendships with the other pilots.

“I might not be worth all that.”

“What?” Rey pulls away from his grip and her drowsy comfort in his arms to stare at him in shock. “How could you say that?”

“Because.” He looks distinctly uncomfortable, and his eyes flit away from hers quickly. “You’ll have to move, sweetheart. You love it here, you don’t have to even say that out loud for me to know it’s true. You’d have to get a new plane, go to a new base, deal with new people…that’s asking for a lot.”

She has to say it. She has to. Rey’s stared death in the face during her time in the Force, and even before that, so she takes a shuddering breath and says the words that have the power to destroy everything.

“I love you.”

His arms definitely tense now, making bile rise in her throat from anxiety. “Sorry,” she adds because it probably is a bother to hear that from a booty call -

“I love you.” Poe says it easily, his arms relaxing around her, and Rey’s world spins dizzily. “God, I love you so much.” He kisses her nose, and Rey giggles despite her still pounding heart, giggles more when he kisses her cheeks and her chin and her forehead. “Ridiculously much.”

“Yeah?” She bites her bottom lip and feels her eyes squint up from how hard she’s smiling. “Is that so, flyboy?”

“It is so.” He smiles at her while pulling his arm free, only to grip her waist and maneuver them down to the bed, Rey flat on her back and Poe hovering over her. His brown eyes are molten as he stares down at her - it’s a lustful expression, but also loving and wondering, and Rey tugs on his tags to pull him closer, down into a heated kiss. Poe’s tongue strokes along hers, a groan building in his throat, and while they lose themselves in the kiss, Rey fumbles with his belt, trying to feel as much of his skin as possible against hers.

“Pants off,” Rey gasps when he tilts his head and sucks under her jaw with a biting kiss. “Colonel.”

“Yes ma’am.” He grins at her when he complies, pulling away for just long enough to shove his pants over his hips, and then his cock is hot and hard in her hand, and Rey loses herself in the moment -

She doesn’t know what will come next, but she knows she likes what’s happening right now. And that’s all she can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> (and no, this does not count as today's 25 Days of Damerey entry)


End file.
